


The Tenth Day of Twissymas

by embersielle



Series: Twissymas [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersielle/pseuds/embersielle
Summary: How many times has Missy escaped death? She's stopped counting. This time she should have died. She should have been well and truly dead. Seems a Christmas miracle was exactly what the Doctor ordered.





	The Tenth Day of Twissymas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys, I suddenly had inspiration to add to this. Sorry I kinda let this series die...

"Snow looks much better falling on you than ash my dear." Her words pierced the muffled quiet of the winter night. She was almost disappointed that he didn't even twitch. Perhaps he wasn't as surprised as she had hoped. "As you can see, I'm not dead..." Her words trailed off when he continued to kneel in the snow, still as the grave. He looked exactly as she had last seen him. Battered and bruised and gently leaking time energy. Missy let out the softest of sighs and tentatively moved towards him. Anyone else may have thought he was dead upon looking at him, but she knew better, she always knew better. She could see his shoulders rising and falling in steady breaths. For a half second she wondered if he was asleep, until her boots stepped on a branch under the snow, then his breathing faltered for a moment. Just the silent treatment then.

It was at that moment that Missy became aware of the fact that, according to him, the last time they saw each other she was leaving him behind to run off with herself. Of course, that hadn't been her plan, but he didn't know that. From her perspective, quite a while had passed since that moment. If he bothered to look at her, he'd see she wasn't in her plum suit anymore, her clothes were simpler and clearly homemade. She was also older, not by much, but the lines in her face had deepened.

She took another hesitant step closer to him. She was close enough now to touch him. She lifted her hand towards his considerably fluffy hair, but let it fall before touching him. Mustering bravado she hadn't used in years, Missy sauntered around in the snow behind him, half pacing, half dancing. "I'm sure you're wondering what became of me? Well I had plans to stab junior so he'd regenerate into me and leave you to be so you could enact whatever hair brained scheme you had. The silly poppet saw that coming though and shot me with his laser screwdriver, can you believe the nerve?" Missy chuckled but there was no mirth in it. She had hoped he would move even slightly as she talked about her death at her own hands, but he continued to stare out into the empty snow filled area. She paused and leaned against his TARDIS. It hummed gently underneath her. An almost comforting gesture. She was sure that on some level it could feel all that happened to her since the last time she had seen it.

"I'm obviously not dead, which is a rather funny story." She paused for a moment and her light tone turned serious. "You're going to want to hear this story love so I do recommend paying at least some attention. There's a happy ending~" Her last sentence was coaxing and slightly sing song. She knew how much he loved happy endings. The Doctor's head twitched slightly and she took that to mean he was listening. With a clearing of her throat and arrangement of her slightly tattered skirt, she began her tale.

"Well as I lay dying on the grassy floor, unable to even regenerate, the last face I expected to see was suddenly in my view. Bill." With the name his head finally jerked up, but he still didn't turn to look at her.

"You saw her too?" His words rumbled out into the frosty air softly and Missy couldn't help the involuntary thump of her hearts. So he was listening.

"Yes poppet." She replied softly. "I didn't think it possible. She told me something about a lover saving her or something like that. I wasn't paying much mind, I was sort of in the middle of dying you see. Next thing I knew, she was crying on me, which seemed silly, but it seemed she knew what I had been planning and thought it brave or something." She cracked a smile she knew he wouldn't see. "After she said her farewells I started to feel better, I assume whatever saved her saved me too. Well, not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but I could see your explosions in the distance and knew I needed to leave. I would have come to help you but, I knew you had it covered. I grabbed one of the lifts and made it up a few floors before they broke down. Took me a while, but I managed to find the humans you had saved." She paused as he twitched again. "Yes love, you saved them."

Missy took a moment to watch him, he was now kneeling ramrod straight, before continuing her tale. "Of course the egg head was among them, for him it had only been moments since they arrived and he was still organizing the lot. I joined in reluctantly and we managed to find a farm house to settle them in. As humans do, they managed to get a decent little farming situation up and running and after several months of work we had a home of sorts. I helped Nardole set up some defenses." She paused momentarily, recalling the events. "He waited for you, every day. He figured since Bill had deigned to save me she would have definitely saved you and you would come for us. For weeks he'd go down to the lifts and just stand there. Of course after a few months we both realized you wouldn't be coming." She wasn't going to tell him that while Nardole had waited at the lifts, she had been sitting in meditation trying to reach out to his heart beats to find him. 

"Bill put me on the TARDIS and her little friend the pilot flew us away." Again his words were soft and came out in white puffs.

"Well that would explain it." Missy shifted slightly, trying not to berate him for leaving them behind, she wasn't that person anymore. She had been given the thing Renegade Time Lords like her and the Doctor hated, time to change and grow. "Obviously he stopped after a while, we both thought you to be dead and we continued along with whatever semblance of a life we could muster together till the cyber-naughties caught up with us. Funny enough, the blue chap on the top floor had kept that distress signal going and moments after we left on the lift all those years ago, help arrived. By the time they got to us nearly a year had passed. They managed to fight off the tin idiots while loading us up on ships to get us out. When we escaped, I assisted Nardole in blowing this ship all the way into the black hole taking the disgusting little poppets with it." She couldn't say Cybermen. They had once been her favorite toys, but after how things went on the ship she now loathed the creatures nearly as much as Daleks.

"We wandered for a while before finally making our way to the planet they were attempting to reach in the first place. Ironically, that's when they decided to celebrate Christmas. Did you know Mondasians celebrate Christmas? I certainly never cared enough to find out." She stopped talking then, feeling the weight of her next words before releasing them in white puffs of air. "I couldn't help but think of you and your love for the holiday, so I took a moment to reach out and see if you were still alive. I didn't have much hope, but low and behold, you seemed to be not far, on this little planet." She gestured around herself at the empty expanse. "I borrowed a ship and came here. Nardole is a bit engaged at the moment, literally, so he wasn't able to come, but he sends his love."

She finally moved close enough to kneel down beside him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas Mr. President, your gift is that we're all okay. You somehow managed to save the day, in a way only you could."

"We're not all okay."

"Of course we are Doctor."

His name falling from her lips seemed to be the final thing that coaxed him into looking at her. "Missy, I'm dying."

Missy's nose scrunched up slightly. "Then regenerate silly."

"No."

The Doctor's words sliced through her. "Are you trying to tell me that after all I did to get back to you, after all the changes I went through, after Bill somehow managed to save you, you're going to just die? Don't you dare Doctor, as your Mistress I forbid it." He chuckled at that, but was quiet again.

"If I regenerate it won't be me Missy."

The brunette frowned, rose, and moved to crouch in front of him, a feat in her skirts. She reached out tentatively to touch his cheek and stared into his pale eyes. "It's always you Theta." The use of his old name from school times had him sighing.

"What if I don't want to leave Koschei?" She smiled softly at the use of her school name.

"This you will always be there, why not give the next you a chance. I will admit that this face of mine is fond of this particular face of yours, but you know me, I'll always hate to love you, no matter your face." The corners of his lips twitched at that and she took it as a small victory. She produced from within the folds of her skirts a gaudy pair of reindeer ears and placed them without preamble on his head. "There, better. Call regenerating my Christmas present since I got you one and you clearly forgot mine. First you forget it's your birthday and turn away my gift, then you forget to get ready for Christmas and don't buy me a thing! You have a lot to make up for!" Her words were stern, but the look in her eyes was gentle.

The Doctor gave the barest hint of a smile before sighing heavily. "You still haven't given up on that silly holiday have you?"

Missy pressed her hand to her chest and faked a gasp. "Silly holiday? You're the one who loves it so much. I'm only trying to bring you into your usual holiday cheer." She glanced around. "It's even snowing. Come on Doctor. If this is going to be our last Christmas together with this face of yours, let's make it a good one before you give me my present." From another set of folds she pulled out a silver thermos and two tea cups. He raised a considerably bushy eyebrow at her and she shrugged. "Bigger on the inside of course."

Shifting until she was sitting beside him, Missy poured them both gently steaming cups and handed him one. They sat for several moments in silence, simply enjoying the gently falling snow and the warm cocoa. Missy had found this face had a penchant for chocolate and the liquid kind was quite satisfying.

"Merry Christmas Doctor."

"Merry Christmas Missy."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not sure if I'll do any more next year. I only had the time to write this one for this year while sitting at work. I've just been so wretchedly busy heh. I hope you guys liked it though, opinions are always appreciated.


End file.
